gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake
GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake '''(aka ''Mr. Bushido's Ahead'', ''Sakigake''') is a customised GNX-704T Ahead piloted by Mr. Bushido in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics Due to the Ahead's versatility, it is used as the base unit for various customization and to search for various developmental directions.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics; translated by calubin_175 Though the Ahead's versatility grant it high performance, the potential of the Gundams lies in their specialization. As such, the Gundams can still remain a viable threat under some situations. In order to counter this and become more like Gundams, it can be said that the custom units such as Sakigake abandoned the balanced approach of the Ahead in favor of a more specialized approach. During the Sakigake's developmental phase, Mr Bushido's opinions were taken into account, and its OS was also switched to accommodate for his left-handed orientation, so in practice, Sakigake is completed as a personal custom unit. Data from the SVMS-01X Union Flag Custom II is also used in its development. Gundam 00V Weapons Development Chart Keeping with the pilot's apparent obsession with Japanese samurai culture, Ahead Sakigake resembles an armored samurai, down to its main armament (a pair of modified beam sabers styled after a katana and wakizashi). The cable behind its head is for providing extra energy to whichever weapons it might use. However due to its inconvenience in connecting and disconnecting, there is a GN Condenser mounted in its shield for the recharging of its high output ''GN Beam Saber. The thrusters on the either side of the Ahead's GN Drive Tau are usually horizontal, but Mr Bushido has made them vertical to reduce interference with the swinging of the Ahead's arms, while at the same time, allowing engineers to install small caliber beam cannons that serve a similar role as the GN Vulcans. The suit also has enhanced chest and shoulder armor, and its GN Drive Tau's output is set at a higher level than the normal Ahead, hence the particle color becomes closer to orange. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Ahead Sakigake's primary armament, a customized large beam saber that is longer than the Ahead's standard issue beam saber and is designed to be held with two hands. Due to its high output, it has high destructive power and can cut through the GN Shield of GN-0000 00 Gundam easily. However, its GN Particle consumption is also correspondingly higher and the GN Particle supply from the MS is not enough. Thus, a GN Condenser is mounted at the top of the shield in order to recharge the beam saber quickly.HG 1/144 GNX-704T/AC Mr Bushido's Ahead manual The saber is stored on the back of the shield, or on the hip and the beam blade emitted is styled after a samurai's sword. ;*GN Short Beam Saber :Backup armament mounted below the left chest. It is shorter than the GN Beam Saber and has lower operation time, but its power rivals that of a normal beam saber. The blade is styled after a wakizashi, the traditional backup weapon of a samurai. ;*GN Short Beam Cannon :Built into the backpack thrusters, the pair of cannons have higher rate of fire but lower power than a standard beam rifle. Used for restricting the enemy's movement in a close quarter fight. ;*GN Shield :Made of E-Carbon, a GN Field is deployed on its surface to provide high defensive capabilities. A Defense Rod is also mounted centrally. Mounted on right arm due to its pilot being left-handed. ;*GN Vulcan :A pair of 30mm GN Vulcans is mounted in the head. Low offensive power, only used to restrict enemy movement, shoot down missiles, and lay down a wall of suppressive fire due to their rapid fire capability. History While Major Aber Rindt was handling his underwater operation against Celestial Being, Mr. Bushido in his Custom Ahead sortied on standby. Major Rindt's operation failed and 00 was about to destroy the carrier's command deck when Graham/Ahead intervened by ramming into 00 Gundam. Graham recognized the pilot's combat style and was happy he was fighting against Setsuna. Graham felt fortunate for a chance to redeem his honor through fighting 00/Setsuna. Graham's rematch was cut short with the sudden appearance of Katharon interference. Colonel Mannequin thought the situation was disadvantageous and he was ordered for a tactical retreat with their carrier. Shortly after that A-Laws received a reliable tip regarding the location of a Katharon base. Mr. Bushido deployed alongside a squadron of GN-XIII's with orders to destroy Katharon. While reaching their destination, Mr. Bushido expressed no interest in exterminating Katharon and flew off against his commanding officer's dismay. Even though Celestial Being appeared, Mr. Bushido never intercepted them. It was speculated that he either returned to the MS sea carrier or didn't care to intervene because Setsuna/00 was absent in the battlefield. Celestial Being was then discovered to be traveling outside the borders of the Rub'al Khali desert. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake along with his GN-XIII squadron went to intercept the Gundams. To Mr. Bushido's delight, he was given orders to handle 00 Gundam. As the Gundams engaged them in battle, Mr. Bushido/Sakigake charged in with his beam saber to face Setsuna/00. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake fared well against Setsuna/00, even feeling insulted that Setsuna/00 isn't going all out on him. After cutting down 00 Gundam's GN Shield II, Setsuna/00 executed Trans-Am. Mr. Bushido was glad to see Setsuna/00 giving his best against him. Setsuna/00 used high speed combat to flank his position and chop off Sakigake's left MS arm. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake attempted to evade, but was about to be finished by Setsuna/00 when the Gundam broke down. Mr. Bushido/Sakigake had no desire to finish off a helpless opponent and spared Setsuna/00's life. His squad leader displeased with his actions, but he simply ignored them. After the battle, Mr. Bushido came to the conclusion that his Sakigake was completely outmatched by the 00 when it used Trans-Am. Knowing this, Mr. Bushido left his squad in order to request a new custom mobile suit that would have the speed and strength to match the 00. What became of the Sakigake afterwards remains unknown, but it is used as a testbed for the aborted GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed. Picture Gallery GNX-704TAC - Ahead Sakigake.jpg|Official Website Lineart Ahead Sakigake GN Beam Saber.jpg|Reaching for GN Short Beam Saber Ahead Sakigake GN Wakazashi.jpg|GN Short Beam Saber trained on 00 Gundam Ahead Sakigake Lineart.png|Various linearts and details Gunpla Hg00-ahead-sakigake.jpg|HG00 1/144 GNX-704T/AC Mr. Bushido's Ahead (2008): box art Notes *The name "Ahead Sakigake" is in fact redundant, as "Sakigake" translates to "Ahead". *Like other mobile suits piloted by Graham Aker/Mr. Bushido, the Sakigake is one of the few mobile suits that is left-handed. *In Special Edition 2, the Sakigake did not finish off the 00 Gundam because it was disrupted by Cherudim and Seravee instead. *The Sakigake is the first known non-Flag or Flag-like mobile suit that Graham has ever piloted. *The inclusion of "/AC" to the Ahead Sakigake's model number compared to the base Ahead's model number mirrors that of the close combat use GNX-607T/AC GN-XII Sword and its base GN-XII's model number. *The Ahead Sakigake's GN Shield is similar to the one used by the MSN-04 Sazabi, both have a similar shape and are used to store and charge their primary beam sabers. This is interesting as Mister Bushido is considered a Char Clone and the Sazabi is used by Char Aznable himself. References HG Ahead Sakigake Manual Profile.jpg|Instruction manual profile of HG00 1/144 GNX-704T/AC Mr. Bushido's Ahead HG Ahead Sakigake Manual Spread.jpg|Instruction manual spread of HG00 1/144 GNX-704T/AC Mr. Bushido's Ahead External links *GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake on MAHQ.net *GNX-704T/AC Ahead Sakigake on Wikipedia.org